The carrying of a spare tire in a vehicle is a virtual necessity when traveling extensively or when traveling off of main roads where there isn't much traffic. This is especially true for recreational vehicles (such as motor homes, travel trailers) and pickup trucks.
Many vehicles are not provided with a tire carrier at all, and where a spare tire carrier is provided it usually is inconvenient or cumbersome to use. For example, some tire carriers are located under the vehicle and it is necessary to lay on your back under the vehicle to both take off the spare tire and then to put the tire back again when it isn't needed. Of course, it is necessary to lift the tire when taking it off the carrier and also when putting it back on the carrier.
Although there are spare tire carriers for mounting on a bumper, there are still problems associated with the use of such carriers. For example, it is still necessary to lift the tire from the ground up to the carrier before the tire can be attached. Also, the tire must be lifted off the carrier when taking it off.
The spare tire for trucks or motor homes can often weight as much as 60 to 70 pounds or more. As a result, it is difficult (if not impossible) for many people (e.g., elderly persons or women) to lift the tire to put it on the carrier or even to take it off when needed. Also, some people have had back problems and are not able to lift something as heavy as a spare tire.
There has not heretofore been provided a spare tire carrier having the advantages provided by the present invention.